Little Opportunities
by WarriorcCatLove412
Summary: Just a short One-Shot(: Rated T for language. I do not own To The Moon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own To The Moon!**

Eva's POV:

We had gotten a last minute call for a patent that needed to be tended to right away. Unfortunately for us, the patent lived quite a distance away and it was already getting late. We had to do what we were paid for, so we went anyway.

I called my partner, Neil Watts, and met up with him at the agency. "Can I drive?" He asked, hopefully. I looked at him as if he were joking.

"Not a chance, Neil. The last time you drove us, you crashed into a tree and hit that poor, defenseless squirrel."

"Yeah but that squirrel saved our butts last time. You should be thanking me," he stated.

"We can't afford to crash another company car," I said, "plus, _I'm_ driving. So just shut up and get in." He huffed in defeat and reluctantly got in the passengers' side.

During the time we drove, Neil kept trying to make me laugh with his clever little remarks and comebacks. Although, they didn't amuse me at all, he did make me laugh once. He cheered with victory claimed himself the King of Jokes. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was out of pity...

I had been driving for a few hours and was exhausted. I was practically falling asleep at the wheel. Neil had passed out a long time ago. Lucky.

I looked at the car's digital clock, it read 1:33 AM. I usually would have driven the rest of the way but the lack of sleep was really getting to me and I doubt our client's family would appreciate a visit so early in the morning.

There was no way I was sleeping in the car. But we were in the middle of nowhere and there were no hotels for miles.

Luckily, my GPS located a free campsite nearby and every company car came with two tents in the trunk for situations like these. **{Free campsites exist! I've stayed in one.} **I sighed and turned onto the dirt road and parked the black vehicle in a clearing nearest the road. There were few people there so it was pretty quiet.

I shook my partner awake. He awoke and stretched. "What time is it?" He asked, yawning. "And where are we?"

"We're at a campsite."

"Why…?"

"Because 1:30 in the morning, Neil, and I don't feel like driving anymore." I was a bit harsh but I really didn't feel like playing 20 Questions at this point in time. "I'll have to contact the agency and tell them to inform the family that we can't make it tonight."

I opened the trunk and got out two boxes each with automatic pop-up tents and tossed one to Neil. I got out my remote and pushed the two buttons, activating my tent.

"You know it's supposed to rain tonight?" I heard my colleague call from across the lot.

"The tents are water-proof, moron, and be quiet! People are sleeping." I heard Neil mutter something under his breath but I chose to ignore it this time.

After we both had our tents set up, we said goodnight and went to sleep.

Neil's POV:

I hadn't been asleep long when I felt tiny water droplets drip onto face. I looked up at the ceiling of my tent but it was to dark to see anything. Soon the rain was pouring down, soaking everything around me.

"Water-proof tents, my ass…" I muttered to myself. I stood up, pulled the blanket over my head to some-what protect me from the cold water, grabbed a flashlight, and hurried out the door. I ran for the car.

"F***! Eva! Why'd you have to take the God damn car keys?!" The only other dry place I could think of was my colleague's tent. I sighed and headed for the second shelter. I unzipped the door and stepped inside.

"Eva? Eva!" I whispered, poking her side.

"What?" She sounded mad…

"I thought you said the tents were water-proof! Mine wasn't!"

"Neil, did you put the roof on yours?"

"The what?"

"The roof? The second button on the top right corner of the remote? Did you press it?

"…No…"

"Damn it, Neil…"

Eva's POV:

I was finally able to get a least a few hours of sleep! I thought so, anyway. It was about twenty minutes after I'd drifted off when I felt an annoying prodding in my ribs. I shined my flashlight up to see a shivering Neil crouched beside my air mattress.

"Can I stay here tonight…?" I felt like slapping him for being so stupid, but I decided to be nice. It seemed like he'd been through enough tonight, already.

I sighed. "Fine… But make sure you stay on that side of the bed, and you're lucky it's queen-sized!"

"Got it," He said.

The next morning I woke up wrapped tightly in my partner's arms. I was about to pull away and scream at him, but he was so warm, and I was so comfortable. I just couldn't bring myself to move. I would make sure to give him a stern talking to later…


End file.
